The present invention is directed generally to tethering systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a rope clip for attachment to a lead rope, the clip having an arm element for positioning a lead rope, or the like, on the rope clip, providing means for retaining a predetermined length of rope, permitting the rope to be easily adjusted in length and permitting the predetermined length of rope to be selectively released in a controlled manner upon application of pressure. The clip system provides means for re-positioning an attached animal, or the like, without the addition of other devices and without un-tethering the animal, even momentarily.
Animal tying systems have been used previously. Examples of such animal tying systems are:
NamePatent No.Luebke et al.1,476,627Nelson5,366,327Blocker6,684,613
Several U.S. Patents describe rope fasteners having stationary arm elements around which rope is wound, including Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 904,747, Finn U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,770, Koch U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,358 and Sova U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,336.